Oracle
'Oracle '''is a main character in ''Batman: Shadow War, Batman: Red War and Batman: New War. ''She is the daughter of Commissioner James Gordon and the former Batgirl, Batman's crime-fighting partner, until her paralyzing from her waist which turned her into Oracle, aiding the Dark Knight with her computer expertise, which provided him a constant stream of information while fighting crime. Biography Personality Oracle was one of the few people who saw the need of Batman in Gotham City and she held a monumental respect for the vigilante. She was known to be hostile towards most of the GCPD, claming the cops and the crooks are one in the same and could act angry towards them. After becoming Batgirl, she began aiding in the war against crime, developing a high sense of morals and principle. Stubborn, but bold and brave, Batgirl could take initiative at times and take charge of a situation. She hated lying to her father and is at constant fear of, if anyone discovered her identity, he would be in danger. Her own sense of justice prevails over her own inabilities and after losing the use of her legs, and being unable to be Batgirl anymore, she continues to assist in the war against crime by acting as an information relayer and hacker, now going by the codename Oracle. She is also on good terms with most of the Bat Family. Abilities *'Peak Human Condition: 'Oracle, as Batgirl, was a tremendously skilled acrobat and vigilante in peak physical condition from frequent intense workouts and her numerous vigilante escapades, with her abilities being heightened to the peak of human potential. *'Genius Level Intellect: 'Oracle is one of the most intelligent people in Gotham City and she is an expert computer hacker, being able to breach the highest security systems and her skills are rivaled by none. She is extremely proficient with computers and also has expertise in being a detective and law. *'Master Martial Artist: 'As Batgirl, Oracle was a trained martial artist and became an expert in both unarmed and armed combat. *'Master of Stealth: 'As Batgirl, Oracle was trained and mastered the art of stealth. *'Expert Driver: 'Batgirl was capable of driving motorcycles and cars. *'Expert Dancer: 'Oracle took up being a ballerina as training to become the best. *'Expert Markwoman: '''As Batgirl, Oracle was an accomplished markswoman in throwing Batarangs, grappling hooks and other ranged weaponry. Equipment Appearance Relationships Quotes *"I have to find another path. Divine my own future. One uniquely mine. Not a page from someone else's book. Not a fate that begins and ends on page one." *"I'm strong enough and smart enough for anything you throw at me." *"Is that it? I fail the final because I can't tell you in fifty words or less why I want to do this? You may have all the tools of the trade, but you don't have a monopoly on wanting to help. I'll tell you why, you big scary goon...because I can." *"I use their expectations against them. That will be their weakness. Not mine. Let them underestimate me. Let them think they have the upper hand over the little girl. Let them relax while the adrenaline leaks out of their systems. Let them believe they're closing their grips on a shrinking violet. And when their guard is down and their pride is rising...let me kick their asses around their ears." *"I don't kill. But I don't lose, either." *"I'll never take a life. Not even hers. So I'll pretend to go all out...and then I'll die. I don't have to do this. I can still study Batman's method. I can be good enough for the costume. I can be...mediocre. For a lifetime. Or perfect. For a year." *"My friends will find you." *"Chocolate." *"That's who you are." *"Nobody dies tonight!" *"Different." *"You have to stop." *"You won't last." *"Don't worry, I'm a detective." *"I try to." *"Here we go!" *"Fight or flight...I choose fight." *"I am who I choose to be." *"I'm a dutiful college student...a devoted daughter...and a magnet for trouble. Among other things. My name is Barbara Gordon, and I'm Batgirl." *"I suppose you'll just have to hum." *"I've got your back. Neither of us alone in this." *"I'm almost fifty per cent sure nothing could go wrong." *"Everything doesn't have to be about fear. There's room in our line of work for hope, too." *"We're goSnna play this bad cop, worse cop." *"Here's the deal, I'm a punch first, ask questions later kinda gal." *"Damn straight." *"A utility belt full of crap and a positive outlook." *"From where I'm standing, it looks like I'm taking the gravity then fists approach. Given that's how I usually approach everything...this time's just a bit...this is bigger." *"We're about as screwed as you can get." *"Those never end well for me." *"Ridicously awesome." *"I'll continue to call them forbidden work dates, but sure." *"I thought talking about it would get easier over time, but some hurts never go away." *"I suppose he had the last laugh after all." *"He deserved a happy ending." *"I don't think so, boys." *"Sorry you had to see that." *"From you? Heaven forbid." *"What do you suppose they do on a date?" *"I made you some cocoa." *"Yeah, well, I had some really interesting nightmares." *"He's taking it to the limit this time. You didn't see his eyes. He said he wanted to...to prove a point! He said Dad was top of the bill! What's he gonna do? What's he gonna do to my father!?" *"He's out there catching the criminals that you let walk free!" *"The system is broken!" *"Hold on, Robin. I've got this." *"Easy, cowboy. Let's work together." *"Amateurs." *"I think some people are just born annoying." *"This keeps on getting better by the minute." *"Break time." *"A bad joke." *"Give a girl a hand!" *"He's about to make his last one." *"Thought you said Robins were good luck?" *"You're gonna pay, Joker!" *"You're welcome." *"It was a birthday gift I gave him last year. There's no way he'd leave it." *"My God! Joker is crazy enough to do that? What am I saying? You've got to stop him!" *"Just when you think it can't get any worse." *"Bruce, are you sure about this? Sounds like a suicide mission." *"I hope you're right. I'm here if you need me." *"I'm not sure you're ready for this." *"Dad! Thank God! I was so worried!" *"And Dad, how are you doing?" *"What is it about that woman who makes her instantly the most important person in your world?" *"Bruce? Where the hell have you been? I thought you were dead." *"I hope you're right." *"Let's see. I'm assuming you want the most dangerous route possible." *"Thank God you're alright." *"My pleasure." *"You sound just like him." *"I hate lying to him." *"Love the suit, by the way." *"Any idea who the Red Hood is? Sounds like the two of you might have some history." *"Gotta love your optimism." *"You shouldn't be so hard on Tim. He only wants to help." *"Patience is a virtue. You've heard that one, right? Guess not." *"I'm awake, you bastard." *"Because you're insane?" *"Are you done talking?" *"I've got nothing to say to you." *"Spare me the good cop, bad cop routine." *"Jason, this is wrong!" *"He misses you. We all do." *"Joker's dead, Jason. You want revenge on the man who hurt you? You've got one shot. Come back to us. Let us help you. Don't let Joker win." *"He lost you! And he mourned for you. Come home." *"You don't scare me." *"You don't need to worry about us, or feel responsible. We're fighting with you, not for you, ok?" *"Let's finish this!" *"I'll be out there fighting alongside you." *"It's like being in the field again. Kinda." *"I'm sorry, Bruce. But you have to get him back, whatever it takes." *"Good, I was just getting warmed up." *"It's funny, I was waiting for Dad to do his protective father bit. I had it all ready in my head what I was gonna say. But he didn't go there, he just told me he loved me and that he was proud. Maybe be hit like his head." *"We need to put him away, Tim." *"Very scary, honey." *"We're not getting to that beach, are we?" *"I'm a real pain in the ass, huh?" *"You don't stand a chance!" *"So you like being kicked in the head?" *"This is already over." *"Let's finish this!" *"A girl's gonna kick your butt!" *"This is usually the part where I quit." *"Watch this, babe." *"That hurt darling?" *"Should I be taking notes?" *"Look alive, Richard." *"Do your worst, Joker!" *"You always this slow?" *"I play rough!" Category:Bat Family Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:GCPD Category:Main Characters Category:Vigilantes